This invention relates to a flexible multi-layer film having high barrier resistance to the transmission of oxygen and water vapor.
In applicants copending application Ser. No. 07/627,113 filed Dec. 13, 1990 there is disclosed a film combination comprising a pair of polymeric substrate films that have been surface treated to about 35 dynes/cm and wherein each surface included a primer coating thereon and in turn each primer coating carried a layer of poly(vinyl alcohol) containing cross-linking means. The films were positioned in relation to each other so that the poly(vinyl alcohol) layers were an intimate contacting relationship before any substantial cross-linking occurred.
It is an object of the present invention to present a film and process which results in a similar film structure but which does not require surface treatment of the base film and does not require the presence of a primer coating on the base substrate.